


So human

by queenseptienna



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't scan my testicles. Ever again."</p>
<p>(FINALLY IN ENGLISH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So human

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Pans, who helped me translate my fanfiction in English (originally in Italian).

«Don't scan my testicles. Ever again».

«It was only a diagnostic test» Dorian smiled, extremely amused, apparently. For a robot , it was a big piece of shit. «I’m just noticing that you desperately need to empty your testicles. Or, to say it in human terms, to get your cock sucked by someone.».

John rolled his eyes and  firmlytightened his hands on the wheel to avoid skidding. Or to open the door again and make Dorian fly outside lik his previous MX. Or to lay hands all over him. «I have a lot of women, I could get a blowjob at any time.».

«Yeah. Such a shame, you’re here with me instead. And let me tell you that you’re a bad liar». Dorian gave him another smirk. «You talk too much, but I saw you in the sexbot’s store. You need it».

Again.

«YOU suck my dick, since you can't talk about anything else» he snapped to regret it a second later. Nervously, he looked up at his companion, who was staring at the road with an expression that could have been meditative as  _I-am_ _-about-to plan-_ _a-disaster._ «Hey, buddy. I was joking».

Dorian nodded and Kennex calmed himself down. He was not to be deceived, after all it was a bot. In short, he would never... oh, fuck it.

A quiet quarter of an hour later he had left Dorian at the district and come back, headed to his apartment. He wanted to be alone, away from the disturbing images of the sexbot and the thought of it getting his hands on hum, but the reality was that he just wanted to take a shower and shake the idea that he himself suggested ,off completly. Dorian at his feet. He was not ready for such a thing, he was not even gay! But Dorian was a bot,  technically he did not really have a gender, so do not… fuck it twice.  
The shower was a good idea, even if the jerk off was totally unsatisfactory and inconclusive. It felt wrong, off. After all, he began to feel that way right after the coma, with a leg that was not his own. Nothing was enough to make him forget to exist, even for a few moments. He sank on the sofa with a beer in hand, considering the idea of getting drunk.

«Honestly, you should do something for that lock. It opens too easily» a voice said, from behind and John jumped out of his sofa in terror, looking for the gun. «Calm down, it’s me».

Dorian dodged the other's show off of martial art with the speed expected from an android cop,  immobilizing John by the wrist and making him fall back on the couch.

«What the fuck are you doing here?» John hissed, closing the robe with a sharp gesture. «You could ring the bell, asshole».

The bot shrugged and John hated it to death. «I came to offer you my services, John».

«What the fuck…» Kennex's eyes widened in shock. The way Dorian smiled certanely didn't go undetected to him,  it was similar to a sexbot's - after all, as human beings, it also had learned and absorbed the behavior of others. «I do not need anything, just for you to go away and do not try to get into my house without my permission ever again. And stop looking at me that way».

«How do i look at you?» Dorian didn't expect that as an answer. It just kneel in a fluid motion and pushed aside the robe of his partner.  
John shivered with anticipation. For the first time he felt the urge to shut up and not say a word, just let the event take their turn.  To deny what was going to happen it was like being brutally violent  and he was just tired of feeling pain.

With the skill of a sexbot - John wondered if ,before being switched off ,his new _friend_ _hadn't had a past_ as an entertainer - Dorian licked the other's cock from the base to the top, forcing Kennex to stretch as violin's chord. It looked real, with saliva and all, it was even at the perfect temperature. He didn’t have time to breathe, the android did it again and again, until John found himself managing a top notch erection. «Man, please. Suck it or I’m going to die».

«It could be a serious waste»the bot teased again, before dropping his mouth and swallowing Kennex’s cock completely. John groaned, pulling Dorian’s hair with one hand and forcing him to take it even further. God, what a wonderful thing the absence of gag reflex was.  
 Dorian didn’t need to breathe, its mouth was a marvelous imitation of an expensive whore's, and all that  with virtually infinite duration. The strength of John, was starting to tremble with the  perfect view of the dark head going up and down on his dick , already soaking wet fromsynthetic spittle. «Fuck… I’m…»

But the bot didn’t slow down at all, in fact, it started to speed up their movements, sucking and producing moans so perfect that John's blood boiled just from hearing them. He came almost immediately, keeping Dorian’s head down and enjoying the dirty image of the android licking his lips. John really wanted to kiss him. «Wow».

«Glad I could help» it replied with a smile, pulling itself on its arms and falling back on the sofa, near to John. « Anyway, just in case you wanted to know, the bots in my series are created to be in every aspect, similar to humans,  as Rudy have already explained to you».

Kennex turned his head, squinting his eyes to better analyze the information. «Every aspect?»

“Every aspect, yes» said the bot, standing up and heading to the bedroom.


End file.
